In communication networks, such as Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) networks, communication sessions may be blocked to and/or from an IMS device until and/or unless the IMS device is registered with an IMS network. Such registrations may be used to enable IMS devices to access IMS services provided by the IMS network.